


All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Kissing, adorableness, date, tom hiddleston rpf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 20:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1441705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom comes over to the reader's house to pick her up for a date. Enter an onslaught of fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Dressed Up With Nowhere To Go

**Author's Note:**

> So, this time I used (y/n) just generically for a place for the reader to insert the name they prefer to be called. There's one place where I use (y/f/n) to mean 'your first name', (y/m/n) to mean 'your middle name', and (y/l/n) to mean 'your last name'. I hope this isn't confusing. I certainly apologize if it is. Anyway, enjoy! :)

Don’t be nervous, I thought to myself. After all, it was just Tom. We’d been together for three months now, but he was still able to render me speechless with a single smile. The charm and grace with which he treated me always left me breathless. His eyes were so full of life, his smile was so radiant, his kisses so tender. _Oh, who am I kidding? I love him._  


Glancing up at the clock, I yelped. I needed to finish getting dressed, because Tom was going to arrive soon. Tonight, we were dressing up and heading over to a rather fancy restaurant that had just opened its doors. God knows I couldn’t pronounce the name, but Tom seemed so excited that I had to agree when he asked me. I was putting on the last of my makeup when I heard the doorbell.  


“Coming!” I shouted as I ran to the door. Tom’s incredibly bright smile greeted me when I got the door open.  


“Hello, darling,” he said leaning in to kiss me. When he pulled away, he allowed his eyes to travel the length of my body. “Good God.”  


His voice was no more than a whisper as he took in my appearance. I was wearing a little black dress that reached just above my knee. Its neckline was modest, but not to the point of becoming prudish. My shoes were still in the house; they were a pair of plain black pumps, but they were very classy. I wasn’t really expecting the expression of awe that was suddenly on Tom’s features, so I felt myself blush.  


“You look absolutely stunning, (y/n),” Tom said. “I’m going to have a hard time keeping my hands off you tonight.”  


“Come inside and you won’t have to,” I said stepping slowly backwards into my home. Tom followed smiling mischievously. I closed the door behind him and turned to find him already making his way to the armchair in my living room. I followed close at his heels remembering all the times that we’d sat slotted together in that armchair kissing our way across each other’s bodies. We’d never done more than kiss, though. Tom had asked me for boundaries early in the relationship so that he would never go farther than I was comfortable with. I was so afraid that he would laugh at me for saying that I was saving myself for marriage, but my fears were unfounded. Tom was doing the same, I’d found.  


When he turned around, Tom stroked my cheek and placed a kiss on my forehead. I sighed in contentment and wrapped my arms around his waist. His strong arms enveloped me while I breathed in his scent.  


“Mmm, you smell nice,” I mumbled into his chest. He chuckled, a low rumble resounding through his upper body.  


“Thank you,” he said nuzzling into my hair. “You smell absolutely delicious, yourself. Is that pomegranate?”  


“Mhm,” I say nodding. We both broke out into a fit of giggles when Tom’s stomach growled breaking into the romantic moment.  


“Sorry,” he mutters. “I didn’t realize that my stomach would take my own compliment so literally.”  


“You don’t have to apologize, Tom. I thought it was kind of cute”, I said straightening up to kiss his lips. What was originally a chaste peck became a hungry and passionate exchange. Soon, I found myself in the familiar position of straddling Tom’s hips in the armchair with his hands on my waist. My arms were twined around his neck, with one hand reaching up to tangle in his gorgeous reddish-blond curls.  


Our tongues danced between our mouths, touching and tasting each other languidly. By now, we each knew every nook and cranny of the other’s mouth, but it always felt like new territory ripe for exploration. When we pulled apart for air, Tom rested his forehead against mine. His warm huffs of breath felt heavenly against my face.  


We relaxed into each other enjoying our mingling heartbeats, and we nearly had a collective heart attack when Tom’s phone started to ring. Tom sighed and I slid off his lap so he could reach his cell phone.  


“Hello?” Tom answered when he didn’t recognize the number. I didn’t want to eavesdrop, so I started toward the hallway where I’d left my heels. Tom was having none of it, however, because one of his lean, strong arms caught me around the waist and drew me close to him.  


“Oh, dear,” Tom muttered into the receiver, his brow furrowed. I could only hear Tom’s end of the conversation, but I could tell it wasn’t going well. After a few more moments of this, Tom finally hung up. His sad sigh breezed through my hair and I turned to look at him.  


“Tom, baby, what’s wrong?”  


“That was the restaurant’s manager,” he said. “It turns out there was a big fire in the kitchen and the restaurant is calling everybody who’s made reservations to tell them the bad news.”  


My arms wrapped around him and I rested my head on his shoulder.  


“I’m so sorry, darling,” I crooned. “I know how badly you wanted to go.”  


Then an idea struck me.  


“There might be something I can do to make up for it,” I said carefully. Tom looked at me curiously.  


“(Y/n), there is no reason for you to go to any trouble over something that can’t be helped,” he said stroking my cheek.  


“It’s no trouble at all, Tom,” I said capturing his hand with mine. “Besides, this was meant to be your evening. It’s the least I could do to make my Tomcat happy.”  


He chuckled at the nickname and kissed my nose.  


“As long as you let me help,” he conceded.  


“I think that could be arranged.”  


Tom’s grip loosened just enough for me to turn around and lead him into the kitchen. Reaching for the freezer, I pulled out a frozen pizza and handed it to Tom over my shoulder.  


“I know this will be difficult for you since you don’t exactly want to take your hands off of me, but could you preheat the oven?” I asked reaching for the refrigerator doors. Tom nibbled at my earlobe and slowly disentangled himself from me. He hurried through his task, and quickly returned to me at the counter where I was chopping vegetables for a salad.  


Tom hummed gently into my ear swaying to an imaginary beat. I put down my knife and turned around to face him. Twining my arms around his neck, I leaned up and kissed my boyfriend’s nose. He let out a soft “ehehe” and rested his head on top of mine. We swayed together for a few moments before the oven reached the correct temperature, then we reluctantly broke apart so I could put the pizza inside to cook.  


I had an idea once the timer was set, so I walked past Tom who had his arms outstretched and put my iPod onto the speakers. Finding some romantic music that we could still dance to, I hit “play” and danced in Tom’s direction. His eyes lit up as the confusion melted from his features, and he met me halfway. It was a slow song; I had chosen it so I would have an excuse to have Tom’s hands on me for as long as possible.  


Tom’s large hands held me confidently as he pulled me flush against him and spun us around. My right cheek was pressed against his as he murmured an “I love you” in my ear. I returned it with a nibble to his earlobe; the hum that came from his chest rumbled through me and I hugged him even closer. And so, we danced. Up until the timer went off, we swayed and spun and twisted against each other. I took out the pizza and set it on top of the oven to cool. The kisses that followed were slow and tender as we explored each other as if we were on our first date again.  


I could still remember our first date, but what stood out the most to me was the text Tom sent me the next day. He sent me the poem “Good God What a Night That Was” by Petronius. Afterwards, he was so afraid that he’d been too forward that he called me to apologize. While I was reminiscing, I had apparently started laughing.  


“What is it, love? What are you thinking of in that beautiful head of yours?” Tom asked me with a grin on his face. “Oh, dear, I feel as if I’ve missed something.” I reached my hands up and twisted them in Tom’s hair.  


“I was just remembering our first date,” I said drawing his lips to mine. He laughed against my mouth and blushed brightly as he pulled away.  


“Oh, God, I still can’t believe that I sent you that text,” he said covering his face with his hands as laughter rang from his body. Gently, I reached for his arms and pulled his hands away from his blushing cheeks. Holding them tightly in mine, I looked over into his eyes and pressed my forehead to his.  


“Thomas William Hiddleston, I’ve told you before, and I’ll tell you again: that poem was the most adorable thing anybody’s ever sent me. You have no reason to be embarrassed, because even before the moment you called me, I was yours,” I said stroking my hands down through his hair to cradle his head. “I love you so much, my handsome prince.”  


Tom moaned quietly as I massaged his scalp, and his lips locked with mine. Tom broke the kiss quite suddenly, and I looked up quickly to see his eyes fixed urgently on mine. He looked more serious than I’d ever seen him.  


“I love you. I need you to know that, (y/n),” he said with a pleading note in his voice. I started to get worried when his eyes filled with unshed tears.  


“Tom, what’s going on?” I asked suddenly fearful. “Are you…Are you breaking up with me?”  


He laughed, his eyes crinkling, and a tear rolled down his cheek. Tom pulled me into a tender embrace, stroking my hair and pressing a hand against the small of my back.  


“Oh, my sweet girl, no! I could never live without you,” Tom said. Slowly he pulled back and took my hands in his. “And I hope that I will never have to.”  


Was he saying what I thought he was saying?  


“Oh, God,” I squeaked as he dropped to one knee. Tom’s hopeful, nervous smile grew wider as he began to speak.  


“My darling, I had hoped that this evening would turn out a bit differently, but, no matter what, I wanted it to lead to this. I wanted this evening to be perfect, and, even though we didn’t end up going out tonight, I think it _has_ been because you’re happy,” Tom said rambling a bit. “My love, I meant what I said a moment ago: I couldn’t live without you. Even if you turn me down tonight, I will never stop loving you. You said you were mine from the moment that I called you, but I was yours from the moment we met.”  


By that point, I was weeping; tears flowed silently down my cheeks as I stared at my kneeling boyfriend.  


“So, having secured the permission from your parents to ask you this, (y/f/n) (y/m/n) (y/l/n), will you do me the highest of all honors and accept my hand in marriage?”  


I felt myself nodding. I heard myself whimpering as I dropped to my knees and threw my arms around him.  


“Yes,” I whispered. “Yes, yes, yes, Tom, yes.”  


I repeated it over and over as I clung to him for dear life.  


“Yes,” I said pressing my lips to his ear. I kissed my way to the hollow of his jaw, uttering my confirmation with every peck. Tom held me close as I made my way to his lips where I promptly melted. I dragged my teeth across his bottom lip and he moaned. Tom and I finally pulled apart panting and laughing. I lifted my hands and wiped away the tears that had fallen from Tom’s eyes during my blissful reply.  


“Dry your eyes, my handsome prince,” I whispered.  


“You actually said ‘yes’,” Tom marveled. He looked positively giddy; his eyes were sparkling and his smile was a mile wide.  


“Of course I did, silly! I love you, Tom, and I would be honored to be your wife,” I said earnestly.  


“Oh! I almost forgot,” Tom exclaimed reaching his hand into his pocket. When he pulled it out again, he was holding a small box. “I, um, I hope you like it. I know you like simplicity, so…”  


He trailed off as he opened it to reveal my graduation ring from high school. I’d thought it was gone forever when I couldn’t find it last month, and now it was going to be my engagement ring. My vision blurred as tears pricked my eyes.  


“I had to sneak it out of your room a while ago. I had it cleaned and polished, but it damn near broke my heart when you thought you’d lost it,” Tom said quietly. “I hated watching you cry, even though it was on my shoulder.”  


“Oh, Tom,” I whispered as he slipped it onto my finger ceremoniously. “I couldn’t have dreamed of a better night.”  


“Neither could I…Oh, I love you so much,” Tom said enclosing me in his long, strong arms. We stood after a moment and Tom walked over to my iPod to change the song.  


“May I have this dance, m’lady?”  


“Of course you may, dear sir,” I returned with a grin and a curtsy. With that I was swept into his arms and pulled flush against his body. My cheek rested against Tom’s and our legs moved in perfect harmony. Tom’s lips grazed every bit of my neck that he could reach, setting my nerves aflame.  


“Oh, Tom,” I breathed into his ear, and he nibbled on my earlobe.  


“My beautiful girl,” he replied as he leaned in to press a kiss to my lips. After a few songs, Tom’s stomach rumbled and we nearly fell over laughing.  


“The pizza’s probably cold by now,” I pointed out pulling Tom to my kitchen. Not bothering with the table, we both got plates and food and moved into the living room. We chose a movie and settled into each other’s arms. Soon, we each fell asleep holding the other close. Before my slumber plucked me from the realm of consciousness, however, I heard my fiancé whisper in my ear.  


“You will make a beautiful bride, and I will love you to the end of my days.”


End file.
